


Another challenger

by MoonShip17



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: amourshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonShip17/pseuds/MoonShip17
Summary: As Ash battles his way up to Master Class, he gets a challenge from mysterious challenger.
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Serena
Kudos: 2





	Another challenger

**Author's Note:**

> So part 4 of Journeys is supposed to be released soon. I know I'll be disappointed again, but the following is what I'd like to happen. Just for fun.

As Ash battles his way up to Master Class, he gets a challenge from mysterious challenger. They are traveling to the battlefield to meet his challenger. As usual, he is running. Goh is not far behind.  
“Why are you rushing? Are you late?”  
“Not exactly. I’m just excited! I think this is it.”  
They came to a stop. It’s a beautiful treelined park. They are looking down on a dirt battlefield. It is empty except one trainer standing alone on the other side of the field. That must be the challenger. She doesn’t seem to notice them approaching as she is fussing with something on the bench. She is wearing a flowy red dress with brown boots. Ash runs down the steps and he crosses the battlefield, she turns around. Ash stops dead in his tracks as the trainer looks very familiar to him.  
Goh nearly runs into Ash surprised by the sudden stop. He looks at the new trainer and then to his friend who seems to be in a state of shock. “Is that the challenger?”  
“Serena?!”  
“Hi Ash!”  
“You know each other?” Goh looked between the two in wonder.  
“We traveled together in Kalos” Ash explained.  
“Wow! You traveled with so many different people!”  
“Serena, what are you doing here?”  
“You’re battling me! I’m #143,” the girl replied.  
“What?!”  
“Tah -dah. I told you I was going to become someone you’d want to be.”  
“But, thought you wanted to be a performer?”  
“I was training for contest battles and I guess I got a little carried away. The best part of the WCS is that the battles can be anywhere so I can still travel for contests and showcases. It doesn’t have all the restriction of the gyms. The contest ribbons and princess keys don’t expire. I can do both! Korinna told me how much stronger you are now…so are we going to battle or what?”


End file.
